prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC08
is the 8th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 494th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with scenes from a TV news show called Precure Weekly, which showed three Pretty Cure groups from around the world (Bomber Girls from Texas, Cure Pinceau from France and Wonderful Net from India) defeating some Saiarks. The host, Masuko Mika, gushes over the Happiness Charge Cures and later interviews them after they defeat a Saiark. Megumi and Hime are excited about the exposure, but Ribbon and Blue tell them not to get too confident. They soon learn about the Pikarigaoka Festival, which has been held for a thousand years and they decide to go check it out. Ribbon gives Hime a strict 300 yen to spend at the festival. At the Phantom Empire, Queen Mirage is upset because the Saiarks are being destroyed everywhere. Then, the third general, Oresky, appears, saying that he will be the one to bring despair to Pikarigaoka, and calling Namakeruda and Hosshiwa out for being too lazy and selfish respectively. Using the Yukata PreCards, Megumi and Hime head to the festival and meet up with four of Megumi's classmates. She introduces Hime to them, which causes her to freak out a little. The group goes looking around the different booths, with vendors selling cotton candy, apricot candy and grilled corn. Hime spends her allowance on the cotton candy and apricot candy, but the grilled corn turns out to be too expensive, so her new friends share some with her, with the other three also sharing their food. Then, Yuko comes along selling jumbo rice crackers, which Hime uses the last of her money to buy and she splits it in six so the rest of the group can have a piece as a thank you. She then asks why they are being so nice to her and they say it's because they want to be friends with her. Then, Megumi sees Seiji advertising a fortune-telling booth his karate dojo set up. Megumi pays for both her and Hime. Once they get to the tent, Megumi learns that the fortune teller is Hikawa Iona, who attends her school. They ask her for their fortunes, confident that they will get a good one, but Iona says that there will be a terrible future befalling them soon, which leaves them nervous. However, they blow it off soon after. As Megumi's classmates talk about their fortunes, Oresky appears and traps the four in a mirror, creating a Matsuri Saiark to terrorize the festival. Megumi and Hime transformed to fight the Saiark, with Hime noticing that her new friends were the ones that were trapped. Lovely changes into her Cherry Flamenco form to repel some of the Choiarks. Mika shows up to see the Cures in action when Oresky hams her camera and announces that he wants fan letters. The Cures weakened the Saiark and were about to use Twin Miracle Power Shoot to purify it when a second Saiark appears and catches them off guard, much to Oresky's delight. Because he trapped multiple people, he created two Saiarks. Their combined strength overwhelmed Lovely and Princess and were about to be finished off when Cure Fortune showed up at the nick of time. Princess noticeably hides behind Lovely. Fortune dodged the Saiarks' attacks with ease before purifying them with Stardust Shoot. Oresky declares her as his next opponent before he teleports away. Lovely thanks Fortune for saving them, but she says that she only did that to protect the city. She warns Lovely not to trust Princess, or great disaster will come. This leaves both Lovely and Princess shocked. Major Events *Oresky makes his first appearance. *Oresky is seen summoning the Saiarks for the first time. *Megumi meets Cure Fortune for the first time. *The new Precards appear. *It is revealed that Cure Fortune's civilian form is Hikawa Iona. *This is the first time that Cures from other regions of the Earth are shown. Trivia *Cure Pine coins the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. *Oresky and Hikawa Iona made their first appearance. *The minor character of Masuko Mika from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 shows up as a TV reporter with a show called "Pretty Cure Weekly". *When the Wonderful Net PreCure attack, the orange Cure's right sleeve is missing. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Pine (in the opening only) *International Cures Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Namakeruda *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Omori Yuko *Masuko Miyo *Sagara Seiji *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes